


Jamilton - My Other Half

by valolsen432



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valolsen432/pseuds/valolsen432
Summary: Alexander is sorry for John when he finds out that he is Jefferson's roommate. Alex hates Jefferson. But after a long night of drinking, can things change?
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

“Well, If it isn’t Aaron Burr, sir.” I said. “Looks like we’re going to be roommates. He nodded. I set my bags down in my room and went to meet up with Laf, Herc and John. “Laf and I are roommates!” He said excitedly. Laf nodded. “Oui.” “I got Burr.” I said, already bored. John was looking at the floor uncomfortably. “I got Jefferson.” He mumbled. “WHAT? JEFFERSON?” Herc yelled. John nodded. “That sucks.” I said. Laf shook his head. “The second he saw me he groaned and said, ‘Great. I got Turtle Boy.’ Then he started teasing me about liking A-“ He stopped and his face went red. “Liking who, Mon ami?” Laf asked. “No- Nobody. It’s nobody.” John muttered. “Aw, come on, you can tell us!” I said. “Is it Angelica?” I asked. “No.” He said, obviously uncomfortable. “Aaron Burr?” Herc asked. “No.” John sinked into the chair. “Anthony?” Laf asked. John looked confused. “Who’s Anthony?” He asked. “Anthony Ramos.” Laf showed a picture to John. “He is cute, but no.” John said. “Is it Jefferson?” I ask, joking. “Oh, HECK no!” He said. “He’s so mean.” “Well that only leaves one person. You said ‘A-‘. It’s obviously Alex.” John went red and nodded. I found myself blushing too. I didn’t like him, at least not like that. Herc, sensing the tension, asked, “So he was teasing you about liking Alex, What else?” John sat down lower in his seat. “I just left after that. He was on the couch laughing when I left.” He said. “Well I’m going to show him who’s boss!” I said, standing up. “Nobody annoys one of my friends like that and lives.” John went pale. “No, Don’t do that! You know how much bigger he is than you, and I don’t want you to get hurt.” He begged. “He could stab him with a pen. He seems to have mastered them.” Laf suggested. I laughed. “I’m not gonna stab him with a pen. I’m just gonna go talk to him. What’s your dorm number?” 

I knocked loudly on the door. A few moments later, Jefferson opened it. Holy crap, he was hot. “Oh, Hamilton.” He said in disappointment. He tried to close the door but I blocked it with my foot. “I heard about what you said to John.” I said. Jefferson leaned down so that he could look me in the eye without looking down. I tried not to blush. He was only a foot taller than me, he didn’t need to rub it in. “So is widdle Hamilton getting all defensive?” He teased. I stomped on his foot. “Unless you want me to bother you for the rest of your life, You’ll apologize to Laurens.” I said. Jefferson only laughed. He stood back up to his normal height. “I’ll get Laf and Herc to fight you. We both know they wouldn’t hesitate to destroy you.” Jefferson rolled his eyes and closed the door. 

“Ugh. That stupid keyboard is gonna keep me up all night!” Burr groaned. I was writing an essay and I just needed to finish it. “Just a few more paragraphs.” I promised. He burrowed his head under his pillow, when his phone rang. He looked at it, and I could see even through the darkness that he was blushing. “Who is it?” I asked him. He hesitated. “Come on!” I pleaded. “Fine.” He groaned. “It’s from the girl I like.” He confessed. I closed my laptop. “And who’s that?” I asked. He shook his head. “I’m not telling you.” “Please?” I begged. He said, “No.” Fine by me. I’d get the information out of him eventually. 

Laf and Herc were in the cafeteria when I walked in. Laf seemed to be flirting with Herc, but then again he flirted with absolutely everyone. He’d even tried to flirt with the Schuyler sisters, and was gifted with a blush from Eliza, a giggle from Peggy and a slap on the face from Angelica. “I regret nothing.” He had said. But this was different. Usually he would just use a couple of corny pick up lines and moved on. But right now he was very intently flirting (If that was a thing) I walked up to them. “Am I interrupting something?” I asked. Herc blushed even more, If that was possible. Laf was giggling. “Non, Mon ami.” He said. I laughed and ate my lunch. The rest of the day was boring, full of beginning-of-the-year lectures, rules and regulations. By the time I got back to my dorm, I was exhausted. I collapsed onto my bed. My phone buzzed. 

HERCULES_MULLIGAN: Guys, let’s go to the bar to celebrate! 

Fav-Fighting-Frenchman: Herc, We all know how you get when you drink too much. Is this a good idea? 

LaurensTurtle: I’m in 

Fav-Fighting-Frenchman: Fine. 

MY~SHOT: Sure. What time 

HERCULES_MULLIGAN: Uhh like right now 

LaurensTurtle: Be there soon 

Fav-Fighting-Frenchman: Same. 

I got to the bar a couple of minutes after 6. Everyone had already gotten a drink. Herk pushed one into my hand. “I’m only having a couple.” I promised myself. But a couple turned into a couple dozen. 

MY~SHOT: Heyyyyy. 

What’d_I_Miss: Hamilton? 

MY~SHOT: Alex. 

What’d_I_Miss: What? 

MY~SHOT: Call me Alex. 

What’d_I_Miss: Are you drunk? 

MY~SHOT: Maybeeeee 

What’s_I_Miss: I’m coming to pick you up. How many drinks have you had? 

MY~SHOT: Seven 

What’d_I_Miss: Oh so It’s not that bad- 

MY~SHOT: teen 

What’d_I_Miss: OMG 

MY~SHOT: Havw a round with us. 

What’d_I_Miss: I have to be sober to drive you guys back. 

MY~SHOT: Aw, Comeon, Thomas. 

What’d_I_Miss: I’ll have ONE 

One turned into one dozen. I kissed Jefferson’s cheek. Maybe he would think it was the alcohol and not me talking, and maybe he would just see right through me. “I love youuu.” I slurred. Jefferson smiled. I took some pictures of Laf and Herk kissing and toke one of Me and Jefferson, also kissing. It started escalating, and John was the only one who noticed it. He had drunk the least out of all of them. “It’s starting to get late. I better call Peggy.” He said, leaning up against the table. “You have her number?” I asked. He nodded and picked up his phone. Peggy picked up almost immediately. “We need a sober driver.” Was all John needed to say. We got back to the dorms, and I slipped into bed next to Jefferson. He kissed my neck. “Love you.” He said, hugging me to his chest. I drifted easily off to sleep. 

“Ugh.” I groaned. I didn’t notice Jefferson. My phone had blown up with texts. Some from Burr, Some from John, Herc and Laf. I looked through the chat and immediately realized how drunk we were. There were misspelled words in every message, and the grammar was horrible. Jefferson woke up and was shocked at what was happening. He left quickly and I sighed. Part of me wished he had stayed. “No. You’re enemies! You don’t miss him.” I told myself. I answered the text from Burr, telling him that I had stayed at Laf and Herc’s dorm. I noticed that the camera app was open, so I went into photos. There were pictures of Laf and Herk snuggled against each other. “Hmm.” I thought. I scrolled through the photos. John laying across the table, all of us with shot glasses in our hands. I scrolled through a couple more photos and saw it. Holy crap. Jefferson and I kissed. 

MY~SHOT: Remember anything from last night? 

HERCULES_MULLIGAN: Not really. 

MY~SHOT ADDED What’d_I_Miss to the conversation. 

MY~SHOT: Hey Jefferson, Do you remember anything from last night? 

What’d_I_Miss: No not really. 

MY~SHOT: Does this look familiar? 

What’d_I_Miss: WHAT THE CRAP 

LaurensTurtle: Haha yeah that happened. Then you two fell asleep in the same bed. 

What’d_I_Miss: Oh my gosh 

MY~SHOT: Yeah. 

I knocked on the door of John’s dorm. He had told us all to meet him there. Laf and Herc were already there, sitting on the couch. I sat next to Thomas. “I don’t know if there’s still some alcohol in my system or something, but I just want you to know that I really like you.” He blushed and nodded. “Yeah, maybe we can be friends.” He suggested. “Friends.” I repeated in my head. I wanted to be more than friends-no! What was I thinking? This was the same person who teased John about liking me. So what? Who cared about “enemies” when you had love? I rested my head on his shoulder. He smiled. “You know what?” He asked. He never got to finish because John was standing right in front of us. So were Laf and Herc. “So, the reason we called this emergency meeting,” John started. “Maybe not an emergency.” Herc said. John rolled his eyes. “Are you two dating?” All three of them asked at the same time. Thomas and I blushed. “I’m sorry, what?” I asked. “Are you two dating?” Laf repeated himself. I looked at Thomas. He was blushing uncontrollably and was frozen in shock. “Why should I tell you?” I asked Laf. “Because we have proof.” John smiled. “We were drunk.” I protested. Jefferson frowned. “You said you really liked me.” He said. “I-I do! It’s just nobody’s ever loved me so I wouldn’t know how it feels.” I ran out of the room and locked myself in the bathroom. A few moments later, there was a soft knock at the door. “Hey, Alex.” Thomas said. “You’ve never called me Alex before. It’s always just been Hamilton.” I said. “Alex, When I said we could be friends, I meant so much more than that. I-“ He tried to finish but I cut him off. “John, Laf or Herc are making you say that, aren’t you?” I asked. He sighed. “Alex…” “Thomas…” I sigh. “I know you hate me. You have every right to hate me. I deserve to be hated. At least that’s what my father said anyway.” “Alex, Open the door.” Thomas said. I didn’t respond. “Please open the door, ok, Alex?” He persisted. I sighed and opened the bathroom door. Laf, John and Herc were standing in shock watching us. “Alexander, You know you deserve so much more than me-“ Before he could finish, I hugged him so tightly his breath was taken away. He smiled and hugged me back. “I don’t deserve you.” I whispered. Thomas shook his head. I looked up at him He took my face in his hands. “I love you, Alexander Hamilton.” He said. “I love you more.” I said. “No way. There is no literal way.” He protested. “Prove it.” I whispered. “I will.” He whispered back as he leaned down and kissed me gently. I leaned up onto my tiptoes, deepening the kiss. It was the first kiss I remembered having with him. Sure, we had kissed that night at the bar, but it was nothing compared to this. Laf and herc were cheering and John was beaming. I wrapped my arms around Thomas’s neck. “You have no idea how much I’ve wanted to do that, ever since the moment I first saw you.” I confessed. Thomas nodded. “I remember when I first met you. I hated you and loved you at the same time, and now I know why. I hated you fo not loving me back for so long that it hurt, but I kept loving you anyway.” He said. I was running my fingers through his curly hair. “I thought you hated me. The way you used to laugh at me and make fun of me.” I said. “Honestly, I just wanted you to notice me. My heart broke every time I insulted you.” I hugged him tighter to me. He kissed my forehead. I felt like I could never separate from him. I never wanted to. But Laf slapped me on the shoulder and I was jolted back to the present. “Go away for a bit.” I said. He smiled and nodded. Before he had even turned around, I was lost in Thomas’s deep brown eyes. He took my hand and led me to his bedroom where I tried to french braid his hair, but it was too curly. We laughed until we physically couldn’t handle it anymore. I laid down in the bed next to Thomas. “I haven’t been this happy since…” I actually couldn’t remember the last time I had been truly happy. Sure, I had been happy when I was with my friends, but I had never felt as much pure joy as I did now. Thomas smiled. I curled up against his chest and could hear his steady heartbeat. I put a hand on his chest so that I could feel it too. My breathing matched his, and our heartbeats were in sync. “You’re my other half.” I said. Thomas wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. “Forever.” Was the last thing I heard before I drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Should I make another chapter?

If I do, I need suggestions.

Thank you guys!!!


End file.
